Stop That Wedding!
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: After the fall of Forte, the island country of Pianissimo and Baroque want to join forces but an arranged marrairge! Isn't that a little old school? Lots of OCs and fluff. Slightly AU, just go with it. T rating because I'm parinod.
1. So Getting Court Marshaled

**Stop That Wedding: An Adventure of Romantic Proportions!**

**A joint Fanfic with Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

**By MeganTheNerd**

A/N: The only explanation for this is story is that I got Mrs. Elric hooked on Eternal Sonata and now we're writing this story. It has me, Mrs. Elric, and our friends, Hailey and Amanda. Extra brownie points to the first person to correctly guess who is who. Rocker smiley time!

\nn/(.)\nn/

~Symphony's POV~

"To seal the peace treaty between Pianissimo and Baroque, you will marry Prince Crescendo,"

I want to scream. Maybe I will, but not until I get back to my room and lock the door. In the mean time, I need to see if I can find a loop hole out of this.

"Father, is that really necessary? If we've already made a treaty why should I have to get married?" Please say I'm right!

"Yes, that would be the case," YES!!! "But both you and Crescendo are almost of legal age to take over your respective kingdoms and, to be honest; I won't be here to rule the kingdom forever. I want you to find someone who can take care of you when I'm gone…" Dad... You know just what to say to give me a guilt trip.

"Dad, I understand that but I've only met Crescendo once and I want to pick my husband. I know you want to make sure I'll be alright but I can take of myself. And if worst comes to worst, I have Cadenza and the guards. Besides aren't arranged marriages a little old school?" There, I've made my point, dad should fold like he usually does.

"Symphony…" A stern voice? That doesn't sound like folding. "I'm afraid that there is nothing you or I can do. I have already agreed with the Council of Baroque on the terms of the marriage. As a princess, you'll just have to do this for your country."

Great. I can already feel the tears in my eyes.

"I love you dad, but I can't do this. I'm not getting married to someone I don't know." Perfect. Now I feel like a spoiled little diva princess. Running out the room after throwing a hissy fit. What I am I, twelve?

~No POV~

Of all the counties in the world, Forte, Baroque, and Pianissimo are in the top three for size, population, and wealth. During the war between Forte and Baroque, the island country of Pianissimo stayed natural. Refusing to fuel the war between the political giants. Ever since the war ended, with Baroque as the victor, the two remaining counties have had an awkward relationship. In an attempt to bring the two counties together, King Gusto of Pianissimo and the Council of Baroque made the arranged marriage between Prince Crescendo and Princess Symphony, even though both of the soon-to-be rulers disagreed heavily with it.

_Later in Symphony's Room…_

Cadenza had seen Symphony cry plenty of times. There was the time she fell into the pond in the royal garden and Alta saved her from drowning. Or the time she was almost abducted by terrorists a few weeks ago, Cello had saved her that time. But this time she was crying and her guards couldn't save her. It's a lot harder to punch a marriage in the face than it is a bad guy.

"It'll be alright, Symphony," Cello cooed as she patted the crying princess's back.

Alta offered her a small smile. "That's right. We'll come with you to Baroque and the first thing we'll do is go shopping."

"Yeah," Cadenza said in a comforting tone, "As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Symphony muttered," You guys aren't getting hitched."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cadenza tried to once more to cheer up her friend. "Come on, I've heard the prince is a great guy and you've met him, you've seen how good looking he is. He's a great catch," the grief stricken girl just remained silent, "Well what do you want us to do about it? It's not like we can just go to Baroque and request the marriage to be canceled."

"Or can we?" Cello asked as a little light bulb turned on in her head.

"No. Don't even think about it." Cadenza warned.

"Why not? It never hurts to ask." Alta asked in an innocent voice.

"The king would never allow it."

Cello got the sparkle in her eye that told her friends a plan was forming. "The king doesn't have to allow it."

Although she was the captain of the princess's personal guard, Cadenza had no control over her team. She guessed that it was them growing up together that had broken down the walls of control that she yearned for. But that was the past, now, her first lieutenant was implying that they should run away from the palace, and crazily enough, she was agreeing with her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, that might actually work," She had always been the one to follow the rules, one of them had to play the conscience, so the thought of sneaking out hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I knew you were a rebel underneath the whole goody-two shoes act," Alta said, smirking.

"I am so getting court marshaled for this…" the captain sighed again but this time out of anxiety and stress.

\nn/(.)\nn/

A/N: WOOOOO! Any guesses as to who is whose doppelganger? No? Well it was kind of hard to tell in this chapter but you can still guess in other chapters. I also have a handy dandy glossary for those of you who don't all the musical words.

Alta = an octave higher

Baroque = a musical time period

Cadenza = improvisational

Cello = an instrument

Crescendo = get louder

Gusto = with feeling

Pianissimo = very quiet

Symphony = a large group of musicians

Song in my head: What Do You Do With A BA In English / It Sucks To Be Me by Avenue Q

_When I was little, I thought I would be (What?) a big comedian on late night TV (ha ha! Oh…) But now I'm 32 and as you can see, I'm not. (Nope) Oh well. (Un uh)It sucks to be. (No!) It sucks to be me. (No!) It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning 33. It sucks to be._


	2. Blinding Feathers

**Stop That Wedding: An Adventure of Romantic Proportions!**

**A joint Fanfic with Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

**By MeganTheNerd**

A/N: I don't know what it is with me and but it just doesn't want to have pretty smileys, hearts, or roses! So we're going to normal smileys... boring…

I don't own Eternal Sonata. Just thought you should know if you didn't already.

*sound effect*

**~Cadenza's POV~**

*tap*

What is that? I'm trying to sleep. Go away, whatever you are.

*tap* *tap*

It's probably just the tree hitting my window again. Stupid tree. I'm tired.

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Fine. "What is it?"

"Your door is locked." Why is Alta here?

"Yes it is. Why do you want in?" Way to state the obvious.

"Did you forget what tonight is?" There's nothing going on tonig-… Crap. I forgot about leaving the palace!

**~No POV~**

Cadenza scrambled to shove al of her necessities into a black messenger bag. Before running out the door, she took a quick look at herself in the vanity mirror. Her long brown tresses were a big messy and her bangs were pointing out in every direction but there was hardly time to fix it. _'It's good enough for now,'_ she thought, throwing open the door.

"Geez! They're gonna leave us behind if we don't hurry," Alta complained.

"Then we should get going then shouldn't we?" she said as she walked past her third in command.

Alta had to almost jog to keep up with her captain's brisk pace. Her short dirty blond hair bounced with every step.

"It's not a race C. Slow down."

"Weren't you just telling me to go faster?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

**Later and elsewhere…**

"What's taking them so long?" asked the first lieutenant.

"You don't think they got caught, do you?" Symphony's voice portrayed the doubt she held in her own question.

"Knowing those two, I doubt it, but it is possible," she began to tap her food impatiently. After about her thirtieth tap, Cadenza and Alta finally came into view.

"About time. What took you so long?"

"Little miss sleepy head wanted to catch some extra z's," Alta replied.

Cadenza rolled her eyes. "Let's just get going before I change my mind about all this," and with that she walked ahead of the group.

**In Ritardondo…**

A boy with shiny silver hair was asleep on a bench. His shoulder piece was almost blinding as the sun reflected off of the white feathers. This peaceful teen was awakened by the sound of girlish chatter and the sound of a boat lightly knocking against the dock. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see four girls walking toward him, or rather the town that was in the same direction. For some reason, the girl with short black hair caught his attention. She wore a blood red dress shirt carelessly unbuttoned to reveal a sliver patterned black undershirt, black vest, armored skirt, and long black and red high heel boots. On her back he could see two sword sheaths. He hadn't noticed he was staring until she turned to look at him. Embarrassed, he turned away as his friend ran up to him.

"He Retto! Whatcha lookin' at?" Beat asked.

"Nothing. Did you get the groceries?"

"No, the store was closed. Apparently the princess of Pianissimo has gone missing and the shop keeper went to join the search party," he answered as he sat next to Allegretto.

"Weird. Wasn't she engaged to Crescendo? Guess she didn't want to tie the knot," He felt bad for his princely friend. _'It's gotta suck to be the reason someone runs away.'_

For a moment, he went back to looking at the pack of girls, but was soon interrupted by someone's screams.

"Give me back my bag you thief!" the baker lady cried.

Said thief was running straight at the girls. In a split second, his black haired beauty started rushing towards the purse snatcher. The others sat back and watched as if it happened every day. Cello jumped at the man. Within the blink of an eye she landed behind him as fell to the ground.

'_Whoa, that was impressive. She hardly touched him.'_

To the normal civilian, it looked like magic but Allegretto could see what happened as if it had been in slow motion. She jumped, pulled out both of her odd shaped swords; hit the guy in the back of the head and neck with the blunt sides. She was fast but Retto could follow all her movements

Cello walked back to her friends, sheathing her swords.

"Excellent job, Cello," said the tallest girl. It was obvious that she had some sort of leadership over the group. Her outfit comprised of a dark green tank top revealed under an open tan trench coat and black flared pants, with a pair of light brown boots with silvery buckles. A large axe hung casually on her back like a guitar.

The short platinum blond girl on her right smiled and nodded. She had on a pink couture dress that came down to her ankles, revealing pink silk flats, and had long slim white sleeves, and a long dagger hung from each hip.

The girl next to her had a bright, patchwork-esque blue and purple sundress, a pair of flute-nun chucks hung off her white silky sash, and white sandals kicked up puffs of dust on the road. She seemed happy enough with her friend's performance.

They were surly a strange rag tag group but then again, Ritardondo did get a lot of weird people because of its port.

"You don't see that every day," Allegretto said to Beat, who he was surprised to find, was no longer sitting next to him. In fact, beat was talking to the gaggle of girls.

"That was amazing! You moved so fast I couldn't even see what you did!"

Cello smiled, "Thanks, but that was really nothing."

"Don't sell yourself short, it was a lot more than nothing," Retto told her.

She looked up at him, he had a good three inches on her, and right into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Symphony coughed.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know how to get to Baroque would you?"

Newly pulled away from his trance, Retto responded slowly, "Yeah, but that's pretty far from here."

"Great. Do you know where we could buy a map?" Cadenza asked.

"Me and Beat were actually getting ready to visit a friend there so maybe we could travel there together. That is if you don't mind us picking up a few friends along the way."

The girls looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Alta answered.

"Yay! We'll be leaving tommrow so you guys can stay with us at the hideout. Let's go there now so you can drop off your stuff," Beat said happily.

"Sounds like a plan," Cello said.

A/N: Totally should have been working on my bioethics paper but this is far more fun and entertaining!

Stupid xenotransplantation…

**Frederick:** What happens in the next chapter?

You're in it so you'll find out now won't you?

**Frederick:** And when can we expect that to happen?

When I finish writing it.

**Frederick:** Why do you only vaguely answer my questions?

Why do you keep asking them? You're a fictional character based off a dead composer, why am I even talking to you?

**Frederick:** Because you're making me.

Touché.

Song in my head: Drunk Again by Reel Big Fish

_If I had a dollar bill for every time I've been wrong. I'd be a self-made millionaire and you'd still be gone. So hand me down my best dress shoes and my best dress shirt. Cause I'm going out in style to cover the hurt. All I wanna do all is spend it in bed, but that's bad for the body and even worse for my head. So I'll try and find a place where no one will ask me a thing. It'll help to forget and help me to sing. Cause now, I'm drunk again. The means to my end and I'm scaring myself. Cause now, it's all the same the faces and names. And I'm scared of myself again._


	3. Being The Klutz

**Stop That Wedding: An Adventure of Romantic Proportions!**

**A joint Fanfic with Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

**By MeganTheNerd**

A/N: Poor Eternal Sonata… so few writers and so few readers… sad day indeed.

"Hey Beat?"

"Yeah Symph?"

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning my camera. It's a little dirty because I dropped it earlier," Beat motioned towards the lens that bad a bit of mud.

The older blond nodded her understanding, "So how long until we get to Tenuto?"

"We're almost there. It should only take us a few more minutes," Allegretto answered.

"Good. My feet hurt." Alta complained.

They soon arrived at the familiar flowery village.

A girl with ridiculously long braids and a short red dress ran over and gave Beat a giant hug.

"Beat! It feels like it's been ages since I've seen the two of you!" she cried.

Bat just giggled and hugged back.

"Hey Polka," Retto greeted, "Are you ready for the trip to Baroque?"

She let go of Beat and smiled widely, "I've had my bag packed for a month. I'm so excited to see everyone again!"

"Good. Me and Beat brought a few more friends. I hope you don't mind."

Polka giggled, "Of course I don't mind, the more the merrier!" then she turned to the group of strangers, "Hello, my name is Polka. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said with a curtsy.

"Hi Polka! My name's Symphony. These are Cadenza, Alta, and Cello," she said pointing to each girl in turn.

"Where's Frederic?" Beat asked.

"He was right behind me when I saw you. I assumed he had followed me."

"Guess not," Cadenza muttered, "Does this 'Frederic' wear a dark blue top hat with feathers?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Allegretto asked.

"Because he's right there," she responded as she pointed to the spot that Polka had run at them from and sure enough, there was Frederic walking towards the group.

"You shouldn't run so fast Polka, I couldn't find you for a moment," he said when he finally reached the gang.

"Oh are you friends of Allegretto and Beat? I am Frederic François Chopin," he bowed like a gentleman.

Symphony could have sworn she saw a glint of fascination in the captain's green eyes but that couldn't be possible. She never took an interest in guys.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Chopin. I'm Cadenza."

"I'm Alta!

"Cello."

"My name's Symphony."

**Later in Polka's house…**

"That was an amazing dinner!" Symphony and Alta chirped.

Polka's mom grinned, "I'm glad you liked it."

"It was really delicious but I'm afraid that Frederic has disappeared," Polka pointed out.

Three of the Pianissimo girls looked around.

"Cadenza ran off too." Cello said.

Polka was suddenly very worried, "We should go find them! It gets dangerous around here at night."

The girls started laughing. "If Cadenza is with Frederic, they'll be fine. She's the strongest of our group."

'_Strongest!'_ Retto thought, _'If Cello was strong enough to take out that thief in less than a second, I would hate to be on the receiving end of Cadenza.'_

**On the cliff…** _(You know, the one, where Polka and Freddy first met.)_

Our favorite composer was sitting on the edge of the cliff staring at the scenery and thinking over his experiences in the strange world.

"It seems so strange that I used to think that this world was my dream…"

"You're right," he spun around to see the captain standing behind him, "it is strange but this world does seem like a little like a dream sometimes. Like the view for instance: it's hard to believe that such a beautiful scene could exist in world filled with such terrible beings," She sat down next to him, "Makes you wonder if God covers up human imperfection with the beautiful Earth they live on."

"Yes, it certainly makes me think," he said. With her tough appearance, he hadn't expected her to be so philosophical.

Frederic and Cadenza began talking about various things and Frederic couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to her. From their conversation, the composer learned that the girls had grown up together, Cadenza's father was on the one who taught her to fight, and many other things (aside from the politically sensitive stuff). Cadenza also learned similar things about Frederic as well. They both talked and laughed late into the night.

In the middle of a conversation about Forte composers, the top hat wearing piano player noticed that Cadenza was shivering whenever there was a strong breeze. He also noticed that she had left her he coat back at the house. Being the gentlemen that he was, Frederic took off his coat and laid it across the girl's shoulders..

"It's getting cold and late. I believe we should both retire for the evening Miss Cadenza," he said, offering her his hand. She took his hand with a smile but being the klutz that she was, she tripped fell into Chopin's arms.

'_He has stronger arms than I expected,'_ she thought.

"Well, isn't this a fast development."

Both of the accidental huggers whipped their heads around to see a certain silvery haired teen smirking at them. They instantly jumped several feet apart with furious blushes on each of their faces (less so on the composer).

Allegretto laughed at the embarrassed couple in front of him, "Come on, it's almost midnight. The rest are waiting for us."

He turned and walked back to the house. The other two followed silently. Each of them too scared to talk or even look at the other. Needless to say, it was an awkward walk back to Polka's house.

**In the morning…**

Everyone was eating the living room, well, all except one.

"Is C still asleep?" Alta asked.

Symphony let out a sight, "Probably, if we didn't wake her up, she'd sleep till noon."

Allegretto elbowed his older friend, "Why don't you wake her up lover boy?" he said with a wink.

Frederic's face turned the slightest shade of pink, "Alright. I'll wake her."

He got up and walked out the room.

When he entered the Polka's bedroom, Cadenza was sprawled across a small mattress on the floor with her hair in her eyes and a blanket messily draped over her body.

It took all of his self-control not to laugh at the humorous image.

"Oh Miss Cadenza, it's time to wake up," he said lightly nudging her shoulder.

She turned over to face him, "Five more minutes…" she mumbled without opening her eyes and promptly fell back asleep.

Frederic pushed away a few stray bangs from her face. He leaned in…

"If you don't wake up the others might eat your breakfast," he whispered into her ear.

"They wouldn't dare!" Cadenza said suddenly lurching into an upright position only to fall back down after having crashed her forehead into Freddy's chin.

"Ow…" she moaned.

They looked at each other. Cadenza was holder aching head and Frederic was attempting to nurse his stinging chin. After a few seconds they burst out laughing.

"See, I told you," Retto whispered to the girls as they watched the scene.

"Awww! They're so cute together! Though I am kinda jealous that she found a guy before I did," Symphony commented.

**A/N:** Rawr… It took me so long to just write out this chapter… I've actually written up to chapter 5 but it's all on my IPod Touch so I have to transfer it onto my computer.

Another Rawr: I found out that for 2 chapters, I've been spelling Chopin's name wrong! There's no k. I'll write it right from now on.

Third Rawr: I have to register for next year's classes and my parents and I are having a bit of a power struggle over it.

Song in my head: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up you shoes. Here's how we do. Run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me._


	4. Put You Six Feet Under

**Stop That Wedding: An Adventure of Romantic Proportions!**

**A joint Fanfic with Mrs. Edward Elric 610**

**By MeganTheNerd**

**A/N:** School is out in a few more months! :D

P.S. (So is my birthday. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. June 19th, mark your calanders!)

**Shortly after the events of the last chapter, we find our gang on the way to Agog Village to pick up the twin guardians…**

Cadenza and Allegretto were holding up the rear, Beat, Alta and Symphony were practically running ahead and Frederic, Polka, and Cello were in the middle.

"So," Allegretto started, "when are you and Frederic going to start dating?"

Cadenza and been anticipating the inevitable questioning after Allegretto had seen the accidental embrace last night, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocent. I saw the two of you last night and this morning."

"I only tripped last night and this morning was an accident as well."

Allegretto elbowed her playfully, "Come one, you two would make a great couple. You complement each other."

"Then what about you and Cello?"

"Huh?"

Cadenza smirked, "You like her. I saw you staring at her on the docks."

Turning beet red, Retto tried to play it cool, "I don't need a girl. It would only complicate my life."

"True, but you want one."

"No, I don't."

"Aw, no need to be shy, I could ask her for you if you're too scared."

"Ask what?"

'_Is he really this slow or is he pretending?'_

"If she'll go out with you."

Allegretto wanted to go die in a hole right about now. _'Wait a minute; I'm the one doing the interrogating here!'_

"I could do the same for you and Frederic," he countered.

"**IF** I felt that way about Mr. Chopin, I would at least have the guts to ask him myself."

'_Touché,'_

"Fine, you win this round but the game isn't over yet."

"Isn't battle and war?"

"Shut up."

Happy with her victory, Cadenza looked around to find that she and Allegretto had gotten completely separated from the group.

"Crap."

**Two hours later…**

Frederic and the rest of the gang were waiting at Salsa and March's house for the two stragglers.

"Why is she always the one holding things up?" Alta asked indignantly.

Symphony let out a sigh. _'At least Viola was already here so we don't have to go to Choirs Plains. That should make up for some of our lost time here.'_

"I'm going to find them," Frederic stated.

"I'll go too," Cello said.

The two of them left the party to find their lost friends.

**Back with the bickering buddies…**

Allegretto was beyond pissed. First, he lost a debate / interrogation, and then he got separated from his friends because he was busy being locked in metal combat with Cadenza.

'_This is all her fault.'_

'_This is all his fault,' _they thought simultaneously.

"You couldn't just answer my questions like a normal person could you?" Allegretto asked as they tried to find their friends.

Cadenza glared at him. "How come you don't remember how to get to your friend's house? And how is a normal person supposed to react when being asked about their love life?!?!"

"I don't know, but different from how you did."

"Wow," the captain replied sarcastically, "Your logic astounds me."

"Whatever…" said the slivery haired teen.

Suddenly, Cadenza tensed and stopped walking. Allegretto, who had been walking her, crashed into the tall girl, "Give a little warning befor-"

"Shut up."

Retto followed her gaze. He saw the reason for her tension. There, in front of them, was a man with two extremely large guns was smirking at them.

"Who's this guy" the boy asked.

Cadenza started slowly reaching for her axe, "An assassin. It's been a while Marcato. I thought our last fight would have put you six feet under. What are you doing here?"

"I can't just let my little princess go off on an adventure without me, now can I?" the stranger joked, "You know what I'm here for; you, plain and simple. Plus, I'm getting paid to bring you and your little team's heads back to those crazy Forte loyalists."

"Should have guessed," she turned to Allegretto, "Run."

With that, she pulled her axe off her back and charged at Marcato. He cackled and charged as well. Allegretto was too shocked to move. He watched as the two of them exchanged blows. Cadenza would swing at him but he would jump and shoot at her then she would block with her axe. As soon as he touched the ground he ran at her, their weapons becoming locked. This routine continued for a while until the brunette looked over to see where Allegretto was.

'_Allegretto, get out of here, moron!'_ she thought.

In her moment of distraction, Marcato pistol whipped her in the stomach. He then sent her flying into a nearby tree. As she tried to get back up, the assassin went in for the finishing move. Before he could get to her, a familiar baton smacked him across the face.

"I would stop you foolish efforts to kill Miss Cadenza, if I were you."

**A/N:** GGGAAAAAHHHH!!! I suck at fight scenes!!! Just gotta push past it!!!

Song in my head: Creeps Me Out by Ima Robot

_Well, I don't do love letters. I'm no good with flowers. If I forget your birthday will you still love me? What are the odds of one true love? You say "high" but I have my doubts. What are the odds of me letting you down? Please don't cry it's just your love, it creeps me out. Now she can't stop from loving me. Making me food. Touching me. I told her I ain't got none in me. She said "Do anything and I love you!" I know your mom makes fun of me and you caught your best friend under me. I guess that means you're done with me. She said "Do anything and I love you!" Well, I go out all hours. You get strange phone calls. I'm so ADD with you but you still love me!_


End file.
